


[斯莉]忌日快乐

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯内普忌日纪念魔鬼题目，其实文不是很魔鬼
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	[斯莉]忌日快乐

（五月二日是斯内普教授的忌日，对不起，我魔鬼了，起了这样的名字，又名西弗勒斯的一千零一种死法，其实不是刀子哦，有部分GGAD内容，私设格林德沃的预知能力其实是时空旅行能力。）

那一双黑眸深处的什么东西似乎消失了，它们变得茫然、呆滞而空洞。抓住哈利的那只手垂落在地上，斯内普不动了。

我就这么死了吗？

斯内普有些不满地看着自己的尸体，伏地魔还活着，还占优势，波特看上去还是傻乎乎的，他真的能赢吗？万一他输了呢？自己的一切努力不就白费了？斯内普不死心地盯着自己，恨不得大喊一声把他叫起来继续工作。

“西弗勒斯，似乎你不太高兴。”一个熟悉的声音从他身后传来，斯内普猛地转身，须发皆白的邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，一身水果糖的甜味。

斯内普脸皮抽搐了一下，很好，哄骗了我半生的老蜜蜂来了，他可是有一肚子的话跟他说呢！

介于篇幅，我在此处省略斯内普对着邓布利多狂吼的三千六百个脏字，反正你知道他对自己的死很不满意就是了。

“死得毫无价值？西弗勒斯，你这可说错了，为什么任何事情都要用价值来衡量呢？”邓布利多又从口袋里往外掏奇怪的糖果，一只蟑螂堆从他口袋里探出头，看到了斯内普，又缩了回去。

“得了得了，我如果没有价值早就烂在阿兹卡班了。”斯内普对着邓布利多露出少在我面前装纯的表情。

“不不不，你的利用价值跟生命的价值可不能等同，”邓布利多毫不脸红地说，“人生不可用价值衡量，只能说有无数的可能性，我们只是经历了其中的一种。”

“再来一次我的人生也不会有什么改变，但如果你对我坦诚，我或许可以做更多的事情。”斯内普立刻老调重弹，邓布利多对他隐瞒真相让他很不满。

“你还是那么固执，西弗勒斯，那你可以自己去看看，或许会改变想法。”邓布利多出其不意地推了斯内普一把，他猛地向前扑去，感觉自己像是扑进了一个巨大的冥想盆，用上帝视角看着眼前的一切。

天色已经晚了，西弗勒斯提着一个小小的盒子兴高采烈地回家，今天是他十岁的生日，家里没有人记得，但莉莉送了礼物给他——一个好看的小蛋糕，她说是她自己烤的，上面用奶油写了LE❤SS。

“还好现在天气冷，我可以慢慢吃，”小小的西弗勒斯微笑着想。可是他刚推开家门就闻见了浓烈的酒臭——托比亚回家了。

西弗勒斯顿时汗毛直竖，他把蛋糕盒子藏在身后，蹑手蹑脚地走上楼，黑暗里发出一声大着舌头的冷哼：“还知道回家？你手里拿着什么？小怪物！”

“没什么！”西弗勒斯转身就跑，还没等他跑上二楼，一只大手就抓住了他的衣领。

“拿出来！”托比亚令人恶心的气味喷在他脸上。

不行，别的都可以，莉莉的礼物不可以！西弗勒斯进行了有史以来最激烈的反抗，也遭到了有史以来最严重的毒打，最后托比亚把奄奄一息的他一脚踢下了楼梯，西弗勒斯的头猛烈地撞在什么东西上，他动不了了，只是下意识地抱紧手里的盒子，但还是被托比亚一把抓走了。

“呵，蛋糕？偷来的？都压扁了。”托比亚摇摇晃晃地去吃蛋糕了，西弗勒斯躺在地板上，感觉有什么暖暖的水浸湿了他的身体，真暖和啊。

那是血，大量的血，西弗勒斯躺在血泊里，再也不能动了。

“西弗为什么不再来找我玩了呢？”小小的莉莉叹了一口气，眼睛里汪着一滴泪，他是她最喜欢的朋友。

这算什么？让我死在十岁以证明我如今的死亡不算毫无意义？西弗勒斯皱起整张脸，准备见到邓布利多接着破口大骂，可是他的眼前又变模糊了，又一次掉进了一个冥想盆，这一次他穿上了霍格沃茨校袍。

少年斯内普躲在高大的灌木后面，自以为藏的很隐蔽。

小天狼星轻蔑地看着活点地图上斯内普的名字，装作不在意地自言自语：“只要用一根长棍碰一下树干上的节疤，打人柳就不会动了，那可真是个约会的好地方，伊万斯总是同情心泛滥，莱姆斯可借口生病约过她好几次，真是艳福不浅……”

什么？斯内普只觉得一股热血冲到了头顶，他几乎是立刻转身冲向了打人柳，袍子被灌木扯出一条大口子也毫不在意。

詹姆波特在他离开后一会儿出现在小天狼星身边。

“哥们，你干嘛笑得那么白痴？”他疑惑地问小天狼星。

“没什么，”小天狼星有点困了，不想浪费口水解释他的恶作剧，“我们找点乐子吧，兄弟，上次那个恶咒你学会了吗？”

长棍子很好找，斯内普跌跌撞撞地冲进了树洞，里面很黑很深，但尽头似乎有影影绰绰的灯光，卢平到底得了什么病？莉莉再怎么聪明怎么搞的过掠夺者四个人？据说他们还偷过格兰芬多全体女生的内裤。（这是某篇詹莉文梗，我也曾有过不屏蔽詹莉的纯情年代呢）

在刺眼的灯光晃花西弗勒斯的眼睛之前，他听到了某种不对劲的声音，那不像是人在说话，也不是约会亲热的声音，他闻到了动物的腥味，可是这时候想走已经来不及了。

四年级的小巫师斗不过年轻的狼人，何况在第一瞬间，西弗勒斯就被狠狠地咬碎了肩胛骨，之后的挣扎不过是徒劳，变成狼人还是死？在他看着自己的胳膊消失在狼人嘴里之后，少年扬起了脖子，他宁愿死。

莉莉穿着全身黑衣，哭倒在他的棺木上。因为联系不到家人，西弗勒斯被埋在禁林一个偏僻的角落里，莉莉在那里坐了整整一夜。

再也说不出什么刻薄话来，斯内普想伸手去触摸莉莉十四岁花儿一样的脸，她不应该哭泣，对不起，莉莉。

然而他的旅行没有停止，眼前又一次变得模糊，这次的时间跨度并没有很大，他只是从四年级变成了五年级。

黑湖湿润的腥味扑面而来，斯内普几乎是绝望地看着水边欢笑着把赤脚放在水里的莉莉，他又要经历这一切吗？她又要经历这一切吗？

“还好吗，鼻涕精？”詹姆从阴影里跳出来，瞬间打飞了斯内普的魔杖，小天狼星短促清脆地笑了一声。

四个人围着一个人，四周的学生都转身望着他们。一些人站起身，慢慢地凑拢过来，一些人厌恶地皱起眉，立刻离开了。有些人露出疑惧的表情，另一些却觉得挺好玩的。

没有魔杖的巫师跟麻瓜无异，詹姆一边偷看女生们一边向着西弗勒斯步步逼近，他挥舞着魔杖炫技一般丢出一串儿的障碍咒，束缚咒，还有“清理一新”。

粉红色的泡泡从斯内普嘴里冒出来，他正在说话，一个吸气把一个粉红泡泡吸进了气管——他立刻透不过气来了。

这时候莉莉来了，“放开他。”她对着詹姆流露出极为厌恶的表情。

而詹姆头上每一根乱毛都立刻进入了戏精模式。小天狼星露出看好戏的神情，而卢平看着莉莉微微红了脸。

但西弗勒斯的世界迅速消音了，他听不到莉莉和詹姆的争吵，他的气管里塞满了粉红泡泡，大家都在看魁地奇明星和校花吵架，没人注意他趴在地上逐渐铁青的脸。

挺好的，至少这次他没说那个词，斯内普心里想。

但也好不到哪里去，斯内普看着莉莉折断了她的柳木魔杖：“如果我连我的朋友都没办法保护，那我学了魔法又有什么用。”莉莉带着斯内普的骨灰离开了霍格沃茨。

而傲罗抓走了詹姆波特，这次有几十个学生看到了西弗勒斯的死亡，邓布利多也没有办法掩盖这件事了。

不知道该露出什么表情，斯内普真没想过一个气泡就能要了他的命，起因是争风吃醋，真低级。

眼前又一次模糊了，斯内普觉得他应该能见到邓布利多了，可是他又一次掉进了冥想盆。

又是水腥味，西弗勒斯还以为自己又回到了黑湖边，可是没有，他眼前是一片陌生的黑色大湖，周围一片黑暗，水底有什么恐怖的东西在浮动。

他读到了雷古勒斯留给他的信，找到了这个地方，雷古勒斯在哪？

雷古勒斯在湖中心的小岛上，一杯接着一杯地喝着什么，他一边哭泣一边把那翠绿色的液体倒进嘴里，克利切站在他身边尖叫祈求，可雷古勒斯不为所动。

知道绝对不能碰到湖水，斯内普把唯一的小船拉到了岸边，他飞快地赶了过去，可已经来不及了，雷古勒斯趴到湖边去喝水，无数苍白的手伸了出来，把他拉进了水里。

“不，雷古勒斯少爷！”克利切鼻子上挂着一个金色的挂坠盒，紧紧地拉住雷古勒斯，可他只有那么一点点，根本拉不住他。

“离开，克利切！回家！”雷古勒斯说出最后一句话就昏迷了过去，而斯内普在雷古勒斯沉没前念了一个置换咒。

斯内普向着水底沉去，透过湖水，他看着克利切跳上小船带着雷古勒斯划走了，这一刻他心里居然无比的平静，他闭上眼睛，沉入黑黑的湖底。

请柬又被退回来了，莉莉抓皱了胸口的衣服，西弗勒斯查无此人是什么意思，她担忧地来回踱步。詹姆兴高采烈地冲了进来对她说着什么，莉莉勉强对他笑了一下，快步走进了厕所，锁上门哭了起来。

这是什么意思呢？斯内普疑惑地想，这是他从来没有经历过的人生，不知道是怎样的选择分叉会得到这样的结局，他居然选择替雷古勒斯死？

霍格沃茨时期，他跟雷古勒斯只是点头之交，他不喜欢他，因为雷古勒斯跟小天狼星几乎长得一模一样。雷古勒斯到底是在做什么重要的事情让自己宁愿替他死？

这也许只是一个无足轻重的桥段，斯内普想，毕竟之前他死的也够无足轻重的。

然后他的眼前又一次模糊了！有完没完了，邓布利多！斯内普只想掐住他的脖子狠狠摇晃他那颗雪白的大脑袋。

坐在食死徒长桌上，斯内普的改良狼毒药剂得到了伏地魔的赏识，职位飞速蹿升。

伏地魔对他青眼有加，安排他去跟踪邓布利多，因为他还是个“干净”的食死徒，他从来没有被派去谋杀，绑架或者折磨，也没参与过食死徒的筹谋计划，就算被邓布利多抓住了也不怕。

“嘿，斯内普，邓布利多要是离开英格兰了你就告诉我们一声，凤凰社有两个孕妇，肚子里的婴儿已经不小了，我们安排好了计划，等邓布利多离开英国就要把她们绑架了玩玩。”格雷伯克每个月跟斯内普领狼毒药剂，觉得自己跟斯内普很熟了，“隆巴顿和波特，两个美人儿啊。”他咽了一口口水。

波特这个名字让斯内普震动了一下，不管之前和之后这个名字对他都永远难以释怀。原来莉莉已经要做妈妈了，他心里刺痛了一下，一个夏天出生的孩子，跟冬天出生的他一定完全不同，莉莉会是世界上最好的妈妈，她有最强大的灵魂和最温柔的爱。

含糊地回答了格雷伯克几句，斯内普起身去做他的跟踪任务，邓布利多不会离开英格兰，就算他想，他也会搞点事情让他走不了。

不过，最终事情向着别的方向发展了，梅林送了救世主来拯救英国巫师界，既然斯内普知道了莉莉怀孕这件事，他当然第一时间联想到了莉莉和她的孩子，于是左思右想后他没有把这件事报告给伏地魔。

但猪头酒吧不是保密屋，世界上没有不透风的墙，伏地魔还是知道了预言，但这一次没有人通风报信也没有人再为莉莉求情，波特全家惨死，隆巴顿家只活下来祖孙二人，逃离了英国。英国巫师界陷入了凄风苦雨。

斯内普？他早就死在了食死徒的地牢里，格雷伯克不满的表示他的肉根本不好吃，全是骨头。

居然两次被狼人吃了，斯内普表示画面过于血腥有点想吐。他还在等着熟悉的视野迷糊，可是没有出现，他现在最想掐死的邓布利多出现了。

“我不明白，”他看着邓布利多，“这些是什么，是幻影，还是……”

“是真实，每一个都是真实，”邓布利多轻轻地说，“西弗勒斯，对不起，我似乎总在利用你，而从来没有考虑过你的感受。”老校长居然道歉了，吓了斯内普一跳。

“什么？你真的是邓布利多吗？”邓布利多或许有很多优点，但他绝对不是个轻易认错的人。

苦笑了一下，邓布利多拍了拍斯内普的肩膀：“我有一个故人，我最近才知道他居然是一个时空旅行者，作为补偿，我请他帮你重新挑选了一个新的人生……不过，这个人生里的我……请你轻拿轻放吧。”邓布利多尴尬地说。

“你看来真的是老年痴呆了！”斯内普惊讶地说。

邓布利多神秘地微笑起来，对着他身后做了一个手势：“忌日快乐，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普猛地回过头，只看到一只银色的眼睛。随即他被一个巨大的漩涡吸了进去，不停地旋转，转得西弗勒斯真的吐了。

“西弗！你终于醒了！”不管他吐的衣襟上都是秽物，一个温暖的怀抱紧紧地把他抱在怀里，“要不是里德尔先生您赶来，我都不知道该怎么办了！”

里德尔？里德尔是谁？斯内普努力睁开眼，他躺在莉莉的怀里，欣喜若狂的女孩眼泪汪汪地看着他，脸上却带着笑容，不松手地抱着他。

眼前是个高大的黑发男人，非常英俊，脸上带着和煦的笑容，斯内普觉得他有点眼熟。

“您太客气了，伊万斯小姐，能帮上忙真的是太好了，西弗勒斯也是我们重要的伙伴。啊……我听到了好消息，似乎很快就该叫您斯内普太太了？”男人亲切地说，

莉莉红了脸，但她的绿眼睛里满是快乐：“是的，西弗跟我求婚了，我们打算一切从简地办一个婚礼。”

“婚礼可是很重要的，终身大事嘛，”汤姆里德尔郑重地说，“我父亲施了保护咒的庄园可以借给你们用，我家的老厨娘厨艺可是一流的，一定不要跟我客气。”

“真的太感谢你了，里德尔先生。”莉莉惊喜地说。

里德尔叮嘱莉莉一定要让斯内普多休息就急匆匆离开了，巫师国际派来了亚洲巫师援助欧洲，他必须去亲自接待。

佩妮红着脸从后面绕了出来，毫无芥蒂地帮着莉莉收拾斯内普吐脏的地毯：“伏地魔先生真实名不虚传，魔力实在是太强了，什么魔咒都懂。”

“是啊，救世主嘛，格林德沃和邓布利多的魔法那么厉害，我们现在只能靠他了。”莉莉麻利地脱西弗勒斯吐脏的衬衣，看她驾轻就熟的样子，看来平时可没少干这事。

“邓布利多？”斯内普脑子乱糟糟的，“邓布利多不是霍格沃茨校长吗？”

“是啊，格林德沃现在不就靠那所学校训练圣徒吗？”莉莉脸色很不好地说。

“圣徒？莉莉，我似乎有些混乱，你能给我系统讲讲我怎么了吗？”格林德沃？斯内普晕了。

听了莉莉的叙述，怪不得邓布利多那么尴尬。原来这个世界跟西弗勒斯原来的世界完全不同。格林德沃和邓布利多完成了他们“更伟大的利益”，结了婚，在纽蒙伽德造了一座城堡，像两个国王一样统治着整个欧洲的巫师与麻瓜。

或者说，他们俩统治着巫师，而巫师统治着麻瓜。

像佩妮这样家里出了巫师的麻瓜还能搞清楚发生了什么，其它麻瓜则是完全不知道自己已经落入了巫师的剥削中。巫师的人口数量离开麻瓜是无法生存的，现在在格林德沃的领导下，巫师们摇身一变成为了高人一等的存在，被麻瓜供养着。（巫师天龙人）

“汤姆里德尔先生化名伏地魔，领导着我们食死徒们密谋推翻格林德沃的恐怖统治。”莉莉给西弗勒斯换上柔软的睡衣，整了整他的枕头，“你前几天被小天狼星领导的凤凰社打伤了，如果不是雷古勒斯暗中把你救回来，差点就去见梅林了。”

“伏地魔？我们食死徒？你也是食死徒？”西弗勒斯睁大眼睛。

“当然了，西弗你可是失忆得够彻底的。我也是，你也是，雷古勒斯也是。”莉莉卷起袖子给他看前臂，斯内普惊讶地发现食死徒的标记变成了蛇怪和一条普通的蛇缠在一根带着双翼的权杖上。

“赫尔墨斯？”斯内普惊讶地说，赫尔墨斯是神界和人间的信使。

“我们的目标就是充当麻瓜与巫师之间的信使，实现麻瓜与巫师的平等。”莉莉满怀信心地说，她温柔地揉着西弗勒斯的头发，“这些还是你告诉我的，为了爸爸妈妈和佩妮，对不对？——不过西弗你在床上躺了三天应该洗头了。”

“我……还晕。”西弗勒斯下意识地拒绝洗头。

“我帮你洗，”莉莉狡黠地看着他，“一个浴缸伸展咒就够了对吗？”她解开上衣，对着西弗勒斯眨眨眼，“但里德尔先生说我不能让你太累……”

斯内普深吸了一口气，好吧，就算这个世界的邓布利多是个黑巫师，我也感谢你。

麻瓜佩妮回到了自己二楼的房间，她自觉不去打扰楼下未婚夫妻的相处。

她还是单身，身为清醒的麻瓜，她的另一半还不知道在哪里。叹着气翻看新晋女作家丽塔斯基特写的长篇小说《迷情剂夫妇》，莉莉说这个故事的原型就是里德尔先生的父母老里德尔夫妇。

富有英俊的麻瓜对其貌不扬的落魄女巫一见钟情，借口中了迷情剂纠缠上害羞的女孩，最后带着她逃离了暴虐的巫师家族，过上了幸福的生活。虽然这本书因为“丑化巫师”己经被禁了，可实在是太浪漫了！

我的男朋友在哪里呢？佩妮兴奋地捂住了脸。


End file.
